breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Fall
|next = |synopsis = Jimmy visits a friend and takes up an old pastime; Chuck and Hamlin argue over the future of the firm; Kim faces challenges. |viewers = (live / total) 1.47m / 4.24m }} "Fall" is the ninth episode of the third season of Better Call Saul and the twenty-ninth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser Jimmy visits Sandpiper Crossing to see Irene Landry, the class representative in the Sandpiper lawsuit. Over cookies, Irene tells him that Erin Brill, his former co-worker from Davis & Main, told her that the suit is years from a resolution. When Irene lets Jimmy look at Erin's settlement offer, he is taken aback by the figure and tries to persuade her to accept the proposal right away, against Erin's advice. Jimmy sees Irene off as she leaves with her chair yoga group. As he walks out of the Sandpiper building, Jimmy calculates the numbers and realizes he stands to gain over $1.16 million from the settlement. Act I At the offices of Madrigal Electromotive GmbH in Houston, Texas, Mike meets Lydia to make arrangements for his hiring by Gus as a "security consultant." Mike expresses concern about being exposed if Madrigal were subjected to an audit, but Lydia assures him that he will not attract any outside attention and that his name will be kept off the books. He asks why Lydia is risking her job for a "drug dealer," but she replies that Gus is much more than that. Mike signs off on the deal. At HHM, Chuck and Howard meet with two Santa Rosa representatives. The insurance company want double the malpractice premiums on every practicing attorney at the firm, in light of Chuck's illness becoming public knowledge at Jimmy's disciplinary hearing. Howard is aghast at the proposed fee, at which point the reps offer a compromise solution of a "rider". Which is to say, only Chuck's malpractice premiums will be increased provided he agrees to work under the supervision of a co-counsel on any future cases he picks up; however, Chuck is offended by the notion of having to be "babysat" and threatens litigation, much to Howard's discomfort. After the meeting, Howard broaches the possibility of Chuck taking a job offer as a college lecturer as a favor to a friend of his at UNM, while becoming partner emeritus at HHM. Chuck becomes irate as he realizes that Howard wants him to retire. Howard firmly insists that he can no longer trust Chuck's judgment, meaning the two cannot be partners. Chuck storms out. Act II At a remote oil field, Kim meets with a prospective client named Billy Gatwood on Kevin's recommendation. Billy fills in Kim about his tax issues, stemming from the fact that his oil field crosses the New Mexico-Texas border. Kim promises to propose a solution to Gatwood's tax problems within two weeks. After he leaves, Kim finds that her car has become stuck in the dirt. Kim uses a piece of plywood to force the car free, but narrowly avoids keeping the car from rolling into an oil well. Kim records her meeting notes in a tape recorder as she drives away. At the parking garage of HHM, Jimmy confronts Howard about the settlement offer, pointing out that HHM stands to gain over a few million dollars from the offer that they want to put off. Jimmy asks Howard to settle immediately, saying it would be the right thing to do for the clients. Howard refuses, seeing that Jimmy is feigning concern for the clients and is primarily interested in his cut of the money. He warns Jimmy against employing any dirty tricks to get the settlement approved. BCS 309 06.png BCS 309 07.png BCS 309 08.png Hector and Gus meet at a remote location, flanked by their respective henchmen. Over a speaker phone, Hector communicates with Juan Bolsa, who tells him that Don Eladio is satisfied with the new "consolidated transportation method" of shipping drugs over the border, and wants the practice to continue using Gus's distribution network exclusively. Hector angrily smashes the phone, wanting to have his own distribution method instead of Gustavo's. Hector's heart problems act up, leading him to open the vial containing Nacho's spiked pills. However, the pills have no apparent effect, and Hector curses Eladio, Bolsa, and Gus before leaving. Act III Donning a tacky headband and tracksuit, Jimmy goes to a shopping mall and intercepts Irene as she is walking by with her chair yoga group. Jimmy gives Irene an expensive pair of new track shoes. After this, Jimmy embarks in a prolonged scheme to indirectly pressure Irene into settling by turning her friends against her, telling them that she has taken improper advantage of being the class representative in the Sandpiper suit and citing the running shoes as proof. As a result of Jimmy's demonization, Irene's friends ostracize her, much to her surprise and confusion. Nacho, seeing that the pills have failed to kill Hector, goes to his father Manuel's house and comes clean to him. He admits that he fell in "again" with Hector, who will soon be coming to take control of Manuel's upholstery shop. Nacho pleads with his father to do what Hector wants and not do anything "stupid," meaning approaching the police. Manuel refuses and kicks Nacho out of the house, which he obliges. Howard's secretary delivers him an envelope from Chuck, which he assumes is Chuck's resignation letter. He directs his secretary to make plans for a big retirement party. Unfortunately, he's spoken too soon, as he opens to envelope to find Chuck plans to sue HHM for breach of contract. Howard goes to Chuck's house to confront him, noticing that Chuck has reinstalled some of the electrical appliances. Chuck insists that he is overcoming his EHS delusion, and vows to fight Howard in court in order to retain control of the firm he built from the ground up, threatening to liquidate the firm if he doesn't get his way. After Howard leaves, Chuck is forced to put down an electrical cooking implement, showing that he is still struggling with living around electricity. Act IV BCS 309 15.png BCS 309 13.png BCS 309 14.png BCS 309 18.png BCS 309 19.png BCS 309 20.png In the middle of the night, inside his office at Wexler McGill, Jimmy tampers with some of the balls used for Sandpiper Crossing's Bingo game. The following day, Jimmy uses the rigged balls to ensure that Irene wins first prize. However, when no one else in the room applauds her, she flees the room and is reduced to tears. Jimmy approaches her and, under the guise of trying to help, suggests that it is in the best interest of the group and her relationships that she accepts the settlement offer right away. Jimmy returns to WM with a bottle of Zafiro Añejo tequila, telling Kim that the Sandpiper case has been settled and he can now cover his expenses. However, Kim is late to a meeting with Gatwood and is too distracted to listen to Jimmy or share his celebratory mood. After she leaves, a dejected Jimmy shares tequila shots with Francesca. Meanwhile, while driving to her meeting with Gatwood, Kim falls asleep at the wheel and is badly injured when her car crashes into a ditch. Kim stumbles out of the wreck as legal papers litter the ground around her. Official Photos Better-call-saul-episode-309-mike-banks-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-309-kim-seehorn-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-309-lydia-fraser-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-309-mike-banks-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-309-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-309-nacho-mando-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-309-gus-esposito-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-309-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-309-nacho-mando-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-309-chuck-mckean-935.jpg Trivia * There was a store in the mall called 'Crazy 8' and many fans think this is a reference to Krazy-8. However, this may be a coincidence since Crazy 8 is a real kids clothing store. * There is a potential timeline inconsistency in this episode: A scene in the mall shows Jimmy strolling through wearing a style of shoe similar to Skechers Shape-Ups. These shoes were not released until much later than when the show takes place. * In an interview, Peter Gould explained that the writers hesitated on whether to show Kim getting out of her car after the accident in this episode. The viewers would then have to wait until the next episode with anguish to know if Kim was alive. Out of respect for the audience, this idea was rejected. * Erin is compared to a young Mary Martin. * Howard saying to Chuck that he can't be partners with someone whose judgment he doesn't trust, echoes Gus at first refusing to work with Walter in Breaking Bad: "You have poor judgment. I can't work with someone with poor judgment." * In Better Call Saul Insider Podcast, it is revealed that the road on which Kim has an accident is close to the studios and has also been used for several scenes of Breaking Bad: ** when Walter is pulled over and given a citation for driving with a broken windshield ** when Walter, feeling empowered and reckless, floors the Aztek's gas pedal and closes his eyes, but finally avoid colliding with a semi-trailer ** Other scenes including one with Jesse * When Jimmy returns to Wexler McGill offices with a bottle of Zafiro Añejo tequila, he wears a red and white striped tie on which is written "We the people". This sentence is written wholesale on the walls of his office in Breaking Bad. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle * Chris Mulkey as Billy Gatwood * Bonnie Bartlett as Helen * Jean Effron as Irene Landry * Tina Parker as Francesca Liddy * Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor * Juan Carlos Cantu as Manuel Varga * Phyllis Applegate as Myrtle * Carol Mansell as Rose * Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Vincent Fuentes as Arturo * Audrey Moore as Julie * James E. Dowling as Francis * Lou George as Lead Insurance Rep * Rebekah Turner as Insurance Rep * Cody Ray Lee as Justin * Kelley Lewallen as Bingo Assistant * Christopher Hagen as Big Paul * Allan K. Edgar as Grumpy * Ruth A. Ward as Mall Walker #1 * Jo Estrada as Mall Walker #2 * Ann Harper Reed as Yoga Instructor Filming Locations * Final Scene Kim awakens in her crashed car. In the distance the interstate highway and several oil tanks can be seen. This location is on Bobby Foster Road, just off I-25. ** The location is just a few hundred feet away from the shot of Jesse and Jane's conversation at the end of El Camino Featured Music *'McCanna' by Les McCann *'Lowdown' by Boz Scaggs *'Soulful Strut' by Young-Holt Unlimited *'Popcorn' by Herb Alpert and The Tijuana Brass *'Shattered Dreams' by Johnny Hates Jazz Memorable Quotes es:Fall Category:Season 3 episodes (Better Call Saul)